A Trinity Collides, Let The Curtains Rise!
Days after finding out his fiance was 6 months pregnant, Rozeluxe Meitzen was ecstatic at the prospect of welcoming a new life into his family. "Ah today is going to be a great day. I feel as if I'm on top of the world. Now...I wonder how my pal Ren is doing right about now? I wonder if he has gottn into any trouble recently. Nah. I'm sure he's fine." Rozeluxe siled as he looked out over the horizon while he sat in the World of the Living. Meanwhile, an irritated man was sitting on a bench, keeping his arms behind his head as he looked at the clouds. Ken Ijirashii was still annoyed at all the events surrounding his hometown, especially with his brother, and had come here for a quick retreat." Well, all this stuff that's happened isn't going to stop me!" Fixing up his glasses, he went out for a walk in the nearby park. While that happened, far in the sky a garganta opened and the masked figure of Yukio Yamamoto stepped out of it, quickly "tearing" his mask off. Looking around he survayed the town below him and quickly dropped out of the sky, landing int he middle of a park. "I wonder where I am this time." Spotting two men as he looked over the horizon, Rozeluxe ignored them as he danced about giddly and tried to think of various names for his soon to be daughter. "Ah. The joys of fatherhood. Hmm...though I could stretch my limbs for a bit. I want to get into action again!!" Ken noticed that a strange man was dancing away but didn't pay much attention to him and started walking along." Well, this town seems interesting indeed. After all, everyone here seems to be so...different." Ken told himself, as he looked up," It seems there are hollow in this town as well. Since I'm bored, let's go." Ken started using shunpo to reach where he sensed hollowfied spiritual power. Sensing something moving towards him Yukio froze. "Damn, I must have left my mask on for too long...". Using Flash Step he dashed out of the populated area so that no innocents would get drawn into a battle. "Come on you...I know you're gonna find me sooner or later, so I'll just stand right here until you do..." Noticing the two men flash step away form the area, Rozeluxe stopped for a moment and looked at them. "Shinigami? Hmm...this should be interesting." Shunpo'ing after them, he landed in a tree. "Who would have thought that someone like that would wind up here? Haha. I wonder what these two fellas are up to though?" Ken stopped, realising that it was a Visored, who had no immense power of any sort, he sighed."'' Getting worked up for no reason am I?" Ken thought to himself, starting to peacefully walk backwards." I'm not gonna bother.''" Ken re-adjusted his glasses as usual, and continued walking, noticing that the dancing man was watching them. He played along a drama for a while." Hey you! Come out!" He drew his Kido Pistol, pointing it directly in front of him, hoping to aim it at the unusual Visored. "I'm not hiding." Yukio walked out into the open, his zanpakuto drawn. "I just thought it would be a good thing for this to happen in a deserted area, don't want to hurt the innocent." pointing his blade at the man in front of him he then took a stance. "Well? Are you just going to stand there threateningly?" Yukio's eyes quickly shot to the side and focused on another figure before returning to the matter at hand. "Hmm....this should be interesting to say the least." Rozeluxe smiled as he got himself cozy atop of a nearby tree before looking back at the men in the plains. "A gun versus the sword huh? I woner how this will play out?"